Alexander Anderson (Team Four Star)
Alexander Anderson, much like his original counterpart, is a recurring anti-hero character in TeamFourStar's Hellsing Abridged series. Much like Alucard, this version of Anderson is portrayed more for comedic effect and is not as serious as he was in the original anime. Personality The abridged version of Alexander Anderson is vastly different than his Anime counterpart. Like the original, he is a devoted servant of God. Like the original, he is shown to be borderline insane, and relishes killing both Vampires and Protestants. His original Scottish accent in the anime is also replaced with an exaggerated Irish accent in the abridged version. He also states his favorite cereal is Frankenberries. According to Alucard, he uses lines from Boondock Saints in his speeches and must therefore watch the film "religiously." (Alexander later confirms this in his last few moments, after making one last reference to the film.) He often calls people 'heathens' and apparently likes calling people 'crazy Protestant bastards', as he called Integra this twice. Like Alucard, Anderson also has immaturity, wondering if Leprechauns are filled with Lucky Charms and would spill them if he'd cut one with his bayonets. He appears in Episode 3 and 4 alongside Maxwell. Like Alucard, Anderson behaves like a mischievous troll, like when Integra accuses of him of breaking their alliance by killing her men and Anderson's response is to kill two of her men in front of her, and then claim "I have no idea what you're on about." History Alexander first appears when Father O'MalleyO'ConnelO'CarrollO'ReillyO'BrianO'Sullivan (who is also Italian) sends Alexander Anderson to the same hospital Alucard and the Police Girl were sent to. At said hospital, Alucard once again annoys the Police Girl into joining him in killing the ghouls, sending her into a blood-rage in the process which arouses Alucard more than usual. Anderson then appears, explaining that the vampire Alucard was sent to kill is already dead. As Alucard mocks Anderson with pedophilia jokes, Anderson attempts to dramatically introduce himself with a speech he claimed to come up with a week ago, though Alucard cites that it is from The Boondock Saints. Meanwhile, Integra is informed of Anderson's involvement. After bickering with immaturity, Anderson decapitates Alucard after he shoots him in the head. The Police Girl runs off with Alucard's head as Anderson implies that he plans to "rape" her(Rape in this case meaning: "Completely and utterly destroy"). Anderson catches up to the Police Girl while she is telepathically commanded by Alucard's head to put him between her legs, only to be interrupted by one of Anderson's bayonets, much to Alucard's irritation. Before she can be killed, the Police Girl is saved by Integra, who chastises Anderson for breaching their agreement over territory and killing each other, to which Anderson proceeds to violate more by killing Integra's bodyguards. As Anderson boasts about killing Alucard, Integra merely smiles as Alucard reforms, much to Anderson's confusion. Anderson then leaves. Later in the series Walter informs Integra that Enrico Maxwell has invited her for a talk at a museum (and that Alucard tilted the paintings in the hallway). There, Maxwell and Integra insult one another before Alucard and Anderson are called in. To prevent any damage, the Police Girl arrives with a large group of elders to come between the two. With his boner gone, Alucard decides to hold off his conflict with Anderson, who agrees rather casually. Later again Integra is confronted by vampire Nazis, who cause her to crash. Hans attempts to kill her, but instead gets decapitated, much to the sorrow of his fellow Nazis. Integra mocks her attackers for having to team up to corner a twenty-two year old woman (to which the Nazis show shock that she is either). Integra draws her sword and beckons the vampires to fight her, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Alexander Anderson. Anderson shows loud-mouthed amusement over Integra's courage and bluntness, stating he now knew why Alucard "wants to plow that virgin soil" and that he was feeling the same. Anderson then shows off his "posse" and two apprentices to Integra. He also laughs at how ironic that he had two-thirds of the original Axis of Power under his wing ("one's Japanese and the other one's fucking German") in the midst of a Nazi attack. Anderson and his fellow Iscariot members then proceed to slaughter the Nazis cornering Integra. Upon a confrontation with Alucard the two fight with Alucard using is Familiars leading to Alexander getting critically injured. Luckily for Alexander his men help clear a path directly to Alucard where he tells the vampire he forgives him before revealing he has a nail that pierced Jesus' body. After revealing he has it, Alexander impales his own heart transforming into a holy monster with power rivaling Alucard which he uses in an attempt to cleanse and kill him. However Alucard ultimately rips out and crushes Alexanders heart while also destroying most Alexander's body. As Alexander dies he admitts he hates Alucard but the two contiue to joke with one another. Alexander goes on to attempt to give Alucard advice on how to make peace with himself only to be killed off in the middle by Walter whom destroyed what little was left of his body, much to Alucard's fury. Category:Psychopath Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts Category:Rivals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Delusional Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain